Break On Through
Break On Through jest siedemnastym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis HISTORIE RODZINNE - Wiek po pierwszym spotkaniu, Damon i Sage spotykają się ponownie podczas ceremonii odnowienia mostu Wickery. Salvatore jest zaskoczony powodem powrotu wampirzycy oraz zadowolony z jej niebywałej metody, pomagającej mu odkryć, co kombinuje Rebekah. Abby przechodzi ciężki okres, dostosowując się do nowej rzeczywistości, mimo starań ze strony Bonnie i Caroline. Kiedy Damon informuje Elenę o ostatnich zmaganiach Stefana, ta prosi go o pomoc w ocaleniu jej przyjaciela, znajdującego się w niebezpieczeństwie, mając nadzieję, że przybliży to Stefana do swojego człowieczeństwa. Ostatecznie, kiedy Damon odkrywa nową sekretną broń, wtajemnicza w to Stefana. Streszczenie Meredith poddaje Alarica badaniu. Chce sprawdzić, czy coś mogło wpłynąć na jego zachowanie. Ric widzi się w lusterku w tomografie. Twarz, którą widzi inaczej reaguje niż on. Woła Meredith, ale zamyka oczy i wszystko znika. Salzman sam rezygnuje z pierścienia i oddaje go Elenie. Elena kłóci się z Damonem o picie ludzkiej krwi przez Stefana. Caroline przynosi ze szpitala krew dla matki Bonnie. Dziewczyna nie wie jak pomóc matce. Alaric, Meredith i Damon zjawiają się na odnowieniu mostu Wickery. Damon spotyka tam Sage. Wampirzyca pyta Rebekah o Finna. Elena spotyka Stefana jak ten nalewa krew z torebki do szklanki. On mówi Elenie co się stało z Samanthą. Sage mówi Damonowi, że Finn ją zmienił, bo ją kochał. Instruuje Damona, by wniknął do umysłu Rebekah i sprawdził czego chce. Caroline rozmawia z Jamie. Chłopak nie może się pogodzić z tym, co przytrafiło się Abby. Do Caroline dzwoni Elena z prośbą o pomoc w sprawie Rica. Ric przegląda raporty policyjne. Mówi kobiecie, że to on zabił jej kuzyna Logana. Damon znajduje Stefana pijącego ludzką krew. Ten pyta, co powiedział Elenie. Jamie rozmawia z Bonnie. Gdy rozpala w kominku, wchodzi Abby i go przytula. Nie wytrzymuje i gryzie chłopaka w szyję. Sage zauracza pianistę i pije jego krew. Damon tańczy z Sage. Wampir proponuje Rebekah wspólne picie krwi z pianisty, ona wgryza się w szyję, a on w rękę. Damon całuje Rebekah. Abby jest wściekła, że prawie zabiła Jamiego. Alaric daje Elenie numery kont i testament. Mówi dziewczynie, gdzie jest jego obrączka ślubna. Bonnie chce mu pomóc. Damon śpi z Rebekah. Sage wnika do jej umysłu i dowiaduje się o co jej chodzi. Pod prysznicem całuje Damona i pokazuje mu w umyśle scenę z panią burmistrz. Damon odnajduje księgę ze starej firmy w archiwach rodzinnych. Stefan opowiada Elenie o Samantha. Okazuje się, że zabić można kogoś, nawet jeśli nie nosi się już pierścienia. Alaric jest sam w domu z Meredith. Sage mówi Damonowi, że Rebekah właśnie wyszła. On wspomina jej, że w 1912 roku, wycięto las, a najlepsze drzewo było z dębu białego, z którego zbudowano most Wickery. Damon mówi Sage czego się dowiedział. Ona grozi mu, jeśli ten tknie Finna. Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem. Szukając obrączki znajdują w szufladzie Rica zdjęcia jego ofiar i listę Założycieli. Sage znika z domu Salvatorów. Alaric rzuca się na Meredith, ale ta ucieka do łazienki. Rebekah pali drewno z mostu. Damon mówi Sage, że go wystawiła. Wampir informuje ją co chce zrobić Finn i co zrobiła ich matka. Gdy Stefan odprowadza Elenę, coś podejrzewa i sprawdza dom. Gdy Ric widzi nóż chce go użyć na dziewczynie, ale wtedy unieszkodliwia go Stefan. Elena znajduje w łazience zakrwawioną Meredith. Stefan daje jej swoją krew. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać na widok zakrwawionej lekarki- wychodzi. Ric budzi się rano i niczego nie pamięta. Pilnuje go Damon. Saltzman pyta o Meredith. Bonnie daje Elenie zioła, które mają pomóc Alaricowi. Czarownica wybacza Elenie. Caroline pracuje w ogrodzie razem z Jamie. Dziewczyna prosi Abby , by nie zostawiała Jamiego i Bonnie. Elena dzwoni do Jeremy'ego. Stefan pije za swoją kontrolę. Damon przynosi do domu tablicę z drzewa, na której jest nazwa mostu. Okazuje się, że tablicę zrobiono z drzewa dębu białego. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson © Postacie cykliczne * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto jako Meredith Fell * Cassidy Freeman jako Sage * Robert Ri'chard jako Jamie * Persia White jako Abby Bennett Wilson Soundtrack *Telekinesis - Country Lane *Awolnation - Guilty Filthy Soul *The Kills - Future Starts Slow *Rosi Golan - Can't Go Back Cytaty Elena: Coś strasznego przydarzyło się Alarickowi. ---- Rebekah: Co się stało z imprezą? Sage: Właśnie się zaczęła. ---- Damon: (do Rebeki) Wiesz jak mówią - dwoje to towarzystwo, troje to impreza. ---- Meredith Fell: Nie jesteś sobą, Alaric! Alaric: Otwieraj te drzwi! ---- Damon: Chodźmy zabić kilku Pierwotnych! ---- Elena: Meredith mówi, że wszystko jest w normie. Alaric: Cóż wszystko jest w normie, ponieważ ze mną jest wszystko w porządku. Nie zabiłem Briana Walters'a, nie zabiłem Billa Forbes'a. I jestem piekielnie pewny tego, że nie pchnąłem się nożem w brzuch. ---- Stefan: Coś mnie ciekawi. Jak na kogoś, kto przez 1000 lat był o krok od każdego byłeś przygotowany na coś takiego? ---- Sage: Nienawidzę jej. Chyba się nie przyjaźnicie? Damon: Nie. Uprawiamy seks z nienawiści. Galeria BOT (2).jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3